


Sweet Dreams

by MinGuad



Series: I have Sinned. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Somnophilia, Two For The Price Of One, peter gets what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinGuad/pseuds/MinGuad
Summary: Peter wants the Sheriff, Stiles interrupts.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay...hear me out...the Sheriff and Peter...would be kinda hot together.

Peter was good at noticing things. It kept him alive. He noticed deer tracks on his morning runs. He knew just when to stop poking fun at Derek by looking at the furrow of his eyebrows. There were many things Peter noticed and they often came in handy. Some things he noticed and obsessed about. Like how sweet looking Stiles’s lips were or how nice the Sheriff’s ass looked in his uniform.

Especially how nice the Sheriff’s ass looked in his uniform.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it for over a month now. He’d already taken Stiles. In the back of his mind, he was already plotting how he’d get inside him again but sometimes, he found himself wanting to be filled instead. He could only finger himself thinking about the Sheriff’s cock so many times before he snapped.

It took four days to get his plan into action. He waited until Stiles was out for the night at Scott’s house and made his move. The Sheriff was a smart man and much more perceptive than the others gave him credit for. Peter wasn't one to underestimate others especially not the Stilinski men. He was careful, leaving everything in place just as he’d found it. Stiles always cooked dinner and left it in the fridge when he went out overnight. A little bit of sleeping agent went a long way. Peter didn’t have to wait around until the Sheriff came home. He knew exactly what the man would do.

It was after dark when he came back to the Stilinski residence. The lights were off everywhere and he slipped into Stiles’s janky window. He crept downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. The empty Tupperware was in the sink, unwashed. Peter went back up the stairs and looked into the Sheriff's room.

The Sheriff was laid out on his back in bed. He hadn't even managed to get underneath the covers before he'd fallen asleep. He'd taken off his work shift, the undershirt white and clean, before the drug had kicked in. His breaths were long and heavy and his chest rose evenly. 

Peter closed the bedroom door behind him, not bothering being quiet anymore. He took a moment to admire his work. People often said that Stiles looked like his mother but in this moment, he could see his resemblance to the Sheriff. The Sheriff's lips weren't as supple looking as Stiles but Peter found himself leaning in to taste them anyway.

"John," he said. He patted the Sheriff's cheek. He didn't stir. 

Peter straddled the Sheriff's thighs and let his fingers roam. He had all night to play with him, a little foreplay would be fine. He pulled at the man's worksheet until it came out of his pants. Pulling it up, He marveled over the Sheriff's happy trail. Stiles didn't have body hair the same way his father did. It reminded Peter that the Sheriff was a grown man. Peter tugged hard at the happy trail. The Sheriff grunted in pain but didn't wake. 

Pushing the shirt higher, Peter looked over the sheriff's chest. His chest was beginning to turn red and Peter thought it looked adorable. The Stilinski's men always looked cute when they blushed. It was even better that Peter was the cause of it. Peter leaned over, his fingers running over the Sheriff's sides. His tongue circled one of the Sheriff's nipples. He sucked hard watching it pink and turn sore the more he played with it. He pictured the Sheriff feeling the pain tomorrow at work and grinned to himself as he gave the same treatment to the other.

He pulled away before he could cover the rest of the Sheriff’s chest in hickies. Those would definitely be noticed in the morning.

Peter squeezed the Sheriff's cheeks, opening his mouth. His thrust his tongue inside. The only drawback to all of this was the lack of movement in the Sheriff's mouth. Peter sucked on his still tongue and ground his hips down onto the growing tent in the Sheriff's pants. 

The Sheriff felt bigger than he'd expected. Peter felt excitement bubble up in his chest at the thought. A huge cock was exactly what he needed right now. He gave the Sheriff one last kiss on the corner of his mouth before getting up to take off his clothes. 

As he stripped, he wondered what the Sheriff was dreaming about. Was he imagining Stiles instead? He wondered what type of struggle he'd put up if he knew what Peter was doing right now. The man had a lot of fight in him but Peter was stronger. He could hold him down and have him anyway he wanted him. The sheriff would have to lay there, sweating and groaning, as Peter fucked himself onto the man's cock and there wasn't a single thing he could do to stop him. Peter wished he'd left the man partially lucid. 

He let the thought float away. There was nothing he could do now. He dropped his clothes on the floor beside the door and settled lower on the Sheriff's body. He pulled at the Sheriff's pants until he finally got them open and slipped his hand inside. The Sheriff's grunt caught in his throat as Peter took him in hand. He pulled the Sheriff's cock out of his pants and admired it. It was just as thick as he'd thought it would be. A long vein ran down one of the sides. Peter leaned in, running his tongue over the vein from base to tip. The sheriff's soft groan came again and it only egged Peter on. His tongue lapped at the darkening head before he swallowed as much of the Sheriff as he could. A long moan came from him as he tasted the Sheriff. His bobbed his head, focused on the salty taste of precut and the Sheriff's panting. 

The Sheriff's cock hardened against his tongue and every little twitch left Peter groaning. He needed him inside right now. Pulling off, a long strand of saliva connected them and Peter cut it with the flick of his tongue. The sheriff's cock glistened with spit and Peter ran his tongue over the side one last time before deciding he'd been patient enough. He grabbed the lube from his pant's pocket before discarding the pants again. He'd already opened himself up before coming to the house but coating the Sheriff's cock was important. The stretch as he lowered himself onto the sheriff still burned.

The sheriff was thicker around the middle and Peter loved it. He looked down at where they were connected before rolling his hips. It had been a while since Peter had had a cock this big and he could see himself getting used to it. His hips wouldn't stop rolling. If the Sheriff hadn't been drugged, he definitely would have woken up from the movement of Peter's hips. 

The Sheriff wasn't doing much better. A steady stream of grunts came from his parted lips. His heart was beating faster, Peter could hear it. The Sheriff's large hands twitched. 

Finally giving in, Peter rose high enough to nearly pull the Sheriff out completely before dropping down again. He groaned, his fingers bunching against the Sheriff's chest. His claws threatened to come out but Peter kept his wolf in check. He pulled up again and impaled himself down again. He loved the way it forced itself deeper into his body. No matter how fast he moved, it wasn't enough. He needed more. He felt the sweat beginning to collect on his body and he looked down to the Sheriff's face. 

His eyes and nose bunched as Peter fucked himself onto his cock. Heavy groans came from his throat. His hips twitched and Peter grabbed the Sheriff's hand. He wrapped it around his cock and stroked himself with it in time with his thrusts. "God you feel amazing, John." He moaned as the Sheriff's strong fingers flexed. "I bet I feel better than Stiles, don't I?" He dropped down hard onto the Sheriff's cock and moaned. 

The Sheriff's cock finally found the right spot and Peter nearly screamed. He positioned his body right and knocked against it over and over. His ass clenched onto the Sheriff and the Sheriff groaned. "Aw," He cupped the Sheriff's face. "Does it feel good?" He knew the Sheriff couldn't answer but his body answered well enough. He tightened the fingers around his cock and stroked harder. 

He was so close. He ran his hand over the Sheriff's chest as he felt both of their ends coming. The Sheriff's thick cock pummeled his sweet spot and Peter moaned into his ear. "Right there, god, right there." He mumbled incoherently, the Sheriff's cock leaving him without words. 

A soft sound from outside caught his ear. The front door had opened. He recognized the footsteps. Stiles was home. Peter didn't panic. He fucked himself harder onto the Sheriff's cock. A fun idea came to mind. As much s it pained him, he pulled himself off of the Sheriff's cock and hid behind the door. 

Stiles slipped into the room quietly before his brain caught up with the scene around him. He didn't even get a chance to scream before Peter had grabbed him. Peter tossed him onto the bed pressed a knee into his back. "You should have stayed at Scott's house." Peter said. He grabbed the Sheriff's belt and quickly tied up Stiles's hands. The boy struggled but he couldn't do much now. "Stay quiet or daddy gets hurt, okay?" Stiles gave a slow nod and Peter kissed his cheek. "Good boy. I'll let you watch the show." 

Peter slid over to the Sheriff and got back into his lap. He caught Stiles's eye as he slammed down hard onto the Sheriff's cock. Stiles's eyes didn't leave the place where they were connected and Peter felt even better having an audience. He opened his legs just enough to give Stiles a full view. "Don't worry," He said as he bounced. He smiled when Stiles finally looked up at him. "I'll fuck you next." 

Stiles's eyes widened and Peter laughed. He turned his attention back to the Sheriff. Stiles was here now, he'd been caught, so there was no need to hold back. Peter attacked the Sheriff's neck. He sucked hard leaving dark hickies in his wake. All the while, his hips rocked trying to find just the right spot again. He moaned hard against the Sheriff's throat when he found it. He clenched around the Sheriff and the Sheriff let out a long moan. Stiles tensed hearing it. 

"See?" Peter said. "He's enjoying it. I bet I take him better than you do." He winked when Stiles glared at him. Stiles opened his mouth and Peter let his claws out. "No talking." He wagged a sharp finger and Stiles closed his mouth again. "You better not open your mouth again unless you're asking me to fuck you."

The Sheriff twitched inside him and Peter gasped. He planted his hands on the Sheriff's chest and bounced hard. The Sheriff found just the right spot again and Peter groaned. He couldn't find the words to tease Stiles anymore. Everything else melted away as he found his release on the Sheriff's cock. He came hard slamming down as the Sheriff gasped and came with him. Peter's cum collected into the Sheriff's happy trail. Peter twitched and groaned as the Sheriff filled him, pumping him full of hot cum. 

He pulled off of the Sheriff's cock and caught his breath. He looked over to Stiles. Stiles tried to shift away but Peter grabbed his hips. The wonderful thing about being a werewolf was that he could go several times without actually tiring. He could feel his cock already starting to twitch as Stiles resisted him. 

"Shh," He said leaning over Stiles's body. He'd tied the boy on his hands and knees and he took advantage of the position, rocking against him. He ran a hand over the boy's body. He'd left the Sheriff with his clothes on. He wanted the man to find Stiles naked and full of cum. Extending his claws again, Peter sliced through Stiles's clothes until he was naked and shaking. He pushed his claws back in and rocked against him again. Stiles's legs opened subconsciously as Peter moved behind him. Peter gripped his thighs hard. "Opening your legs for someone else? Wouldn't Daddy be upset with you?" 

Stiles dropped his face into the pillow and Peter laughed. He grabbed the lube again and coated his fingers. He pressed his finger inside Stiles. Without a gag, Stiles moans came loud and open. The Sheriff laid next to them, unaware of what was happening. 

Peter fingered Stiles open quickly. His cock was already getting hard and he was eager to get inside him. He decided three was enough and sat up again, positioning himself. Stiles tensed as he entered him but Peter didn't stop. 

"Peter, no, stop," Stiles struggled.

Peter held down Stiles by his shoulder blades, keeping his ass in the air. "I told you to be quiet." Peter wasn't gentle as he drilled into Stiles. Stiles screamed into the pillow, his knuckles white and his face flushed. The bed shook hard enough o hit the wall. Peter reveled in the screams. He was going to fuck him so hard he’d feel it all week.

“Have you missed this?” Peter said. “You sound like you did.” Stiles shook his head as Peter fucked him. "Don't resist, Stiles. Daddy won't know that you enjoyed yourself." He licked over Stiles's neck. 

Stiles tensed before his whole body gave in. His screams turned wanton.

Peter grinned. “That's it. Good boy. God, you’re so tight. It’s like you were born to take me,”

“Peter, please.” Stiles screamed. He met each thrust. His ass burned and he was in heaven. Peter continued to take what he wanted and Stiles had to sit there and let him.

“Yes, Kitten?” Peter said softly, leaned over Stiles's body.

Stiles froze hearing the pet name and a sharp scream came from him. He buried his face in the pillow as he came hard enough to see spots.

Peter continued to fuck into him. “I’m going to bury my cum deep into you and you’re going to take every bit of it. I bet I can find a plug in your room to keep it inside. You’ll spend the whole night like this, handcuffed to the bed and full of me. I'll fuck you both again and then have your father too. You'll both wake up dirty and used. This is only the first round, Stiles."

Stiles shivered as Peter gripped the back of his neck and raised his hips higher. Peter thrust into him hard and Stiles moaned as he was filled to the brim with Peter’s cum.

Peter was true to his word. He fucked himself onto the Sheriff again after taking Stiles twice. Stiles started losing consciousness after his third orgasm. The sun was beginning to rise when Peter had finally had enough. Stiles's whole body was red and soaked in cum. His hands were slack where Peter had tied them up. The Sheriff's dick looked red and irritated. He'd cum inside Peter four times before he'd refused to get hard again. That was okay. That had just meant Peter could give more attention to Stiles. Peter grinned at the two men unconscious on the bed and began to get dress. He wished he could be there when the Sheriff woke up but he knew better. 

Peter slipped out of Stiles's bedroom window feeling better than he had in weeks. He smiled the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Every day we stray further from God's light.


End file.
